Unknown Rock
by newogre
Summary: Rewritten! What if Rock wasn't quite the pushover. Starts at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GREAT READERS OF MINE. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN HOPING FOR AN UPDATE ON MY STORY, BUT SADLY THAT STORY IS ALL BUT DEAD. IF YOU NOTICED I SAID BUT. I AM CONTINUING ON THE STORY BUT THE MAIN THEME HAS HAD TO CHANGE DUE TO ME BEING IN SCHOOL, THE SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK I HAD FOR AWHILE AND THE ALL DISASTOROUS BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH. HOPEFULLY THIS REWRITE WILL WORK BETTER. THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY LINE DOESN'T CHANGE TOO AWFUL MUCH BUT THE REST WILL AND I WILL CONTINUE THIS NOW THAT THE WRITERS BLOCK IS FINALLY DYING AWAY. HOPE YOU ENJOY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey favorite people of mine, the ones that read the story anyway. This is chapter one rewritten. I had to change some minor details here since I lost the original plans for the story due to the blue screen of death. It has taken a while since I am in college but hopefully the changes are for the better. Well let me know how you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK LAGOON**

Okajima is looking down the barrel of Berretta 9mm as it points directly between his eyes.

"Put your hands up dipshit!" shouted the owner of the gun.

Okajima moves his slightly to the left to get a look at his aggressor. He starts at her feet and working his way up he discovers she has well toned body with a deep tan. Then he noticed the clothing she was wearing or lack thereof and the first thing that came to mind was the prostitutes he would see on his many trips around the world only she is puts almost all of them to shame. Then he looked at her face saw her eyes burning with the desire to kill then he noticed something strange, she was smiling. He looked directly in her eyes and smirked.

The girl immediately lost it. She no longer had that smile on her face but teeth gritted in anger. "I am going to kill this cocky bastard Dutch!"

He had been waiting for an easy opening and once her attention wasn't fully on him, he went into action. He quickly grabbed her hand, twisting it as she reflexively pulled the trigger firing rounds into the air as he easily disarmed. Using his other hand which now had the gun he put it directly under her chin pointing up into her brain then pulled her body close keeping her free arm behind her and against his chest.

The woman gasped in shock at how easily he had just changed their situations.

He whispered in her ear, "I thought you said you were going to kill this cocky bastard."

"Dutch!" the woman shouted.

The man she called Dutch was already standing with his revolver pointed at Okajima's head.

"Let her go and I won't shoot you" Dutch said.

_Should I? Nah…she's too hot to kill. _Okajima says to himself.

Okajima decides to play along for a bit, "So if I let her go you won't shoot me but what about her?"

"Revy won't shoot you either" Dutch replied.

"What I am going to do is shoot this motherfucker so full of holes -" Dutch cut her off "Shut up Revy. Now tell the nice man you won't shoot him. . . . Do it!"

Revy relaxed and mumbled. Okajima pushed her away with the pistol pointed at her; she immediately turned around with her second pistol pointed at him. Okajima smiled and unloaded the weapon, pulling the slide back to eject the remaining round before tossing it to her. She quickly pulled the hammer back on the loaded gun in her hand and was slowly squeezing the trigger. Dutch lowered his weapon and went back to rummaging through the computer bag he was interested in.

"You want me to do the same thing to you again?" Okajima prodded raising his hands with a grin.

"Revy! Stop!" Dutch growled. "Is this the disc from Ashagi Industries?" he asked pulling the disc from Okajima's bag. A quick look at Okajima told him it was.

Touching his ear Dutch said "Benny we have the package start the engines."

_Hmm...So they have tactical ear communicators so they aren't your average pirates_. Okajima mused.

Dutch stood still as his was getting information from the other person on the ear piece. "Let's get going then." he spoke into the receiver. "Alright gentlemen, are business has concluded. We are leaving but if a single patrol boat comes after us then I will sink this tub. On board my boat I have torpedoes and I will use them."

The crowd on the ground visibly shook while they nodded. Okajima relaxed his arms and let out a sigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Revy asked the gun still pointed at Okajima. "You're coming with us."

"Very well," Okajima sighed quickly putting the smirk back on face and began following Dutch to the gunboat attached to the freighter. Revy's gun pointed at his back the entire time.

Once onboard the gunboat sped away and Okajima looked at the slowly disappearing ship wondering what he was going to do now. He heard movement behind him and forced himself to remain still. Suddenly everything went black.

When he awoke he barely opened his eyes taking in a quick assessment of his current situation. He was on the floor on his side, his arms bound behind his back and from the motion on the floor he assumed he was still on the gunboat. He looked around for his captors seeing the girl sitting in a chair looking at him with one of her guns freed. He decided to open his eyes fully and look her over. He loved guns but prefered to do damage with his body. Looking at the wild eyed gun toting she warrior, he decided they fit her quite well. He found her attractive and began fantasying about playing captor/captive with her. Banishing those thoughts from his mind he sat up and said. "Good afternoon."

She quickly turned on him, pointed the gun in his face and shouted "Shut the fuck up dipshit."

Dutch walked up to him and said, "Are you going to play nice or do I have to kill you."

"No I'll play nice." He replied with a sincere grin.

As Dutch moved behind him to cut his bonds Revy got up keeping her gun trained on him.

Looking up at her Okajima said "You know it's not nice to point guns at people. You might give them the idea that you want to kill them."

Since he was still bound she took this time to kick him in the gut with her steel toed combat boots which he took and doubled over without a sound.

_'Hold it in, hold it in. don't cry out, don't give her the satisfaction. Shit that kick could've really done some damage.' _Okajima thought keeping his face on the floor so she wouldn't see the grimace on his face.

_'Damn that was like kicking a brick wall_' Revy thought turning so he couldn't see the wince on her face. '_I kicked as hard as I could and he took it without a sound.'_

Once he was finally free of his bounds he set on the bench wringing his wrist. He looked around before asking, "So what happens now?"

Walking back to his captain's seat Dutch shrugged, "I don't know, ask her she's the one that brought you here."

"I brought him here so we could ransom him back to his company. We are only getting paid a lousy 20,000 for this job. We could probably ransom this guy for more." Revy said rather loudly.

_This is working out better than planned,_ Okajima thought to himself, then he put his pinky finger in his ear and began twisting. "Is she always this loud?"

Revy quickly spun to kick him again but this time he caught it in one hand and held it. He didn't even acknowledge her while he did it. Just sat there waiting for his answer. Revy glared at him with the cigarette hanging from her lips. She went to take her leg away and he just held it for a moment before releasing it with a smirk.

Okajima was getting turned on by how aggressive this hellion was. The fire in her eyes and her outright voracious appetite for carnage were just too much for him. He had to fight to keep the leer off his face and suppressing it down to a smirk.

"She gets louder with alcohol." Dutch replied then looked at Revy with a serious look, "Revy are you going to handle the negotiations? Are you going to call his company? Do you even have the number?"

Revy's anger got the better of her. "Fine I'll just kill him now!" She pulled one of her cutlasses pointed it his direction and began firing.

_**Bang bang bang bang bang**_.

She stopped firing when someone was holding her from behind one hand holding the gun in air the other grabbing her around her waist with her free hand behind her back. She tried to struggle but found it impossible so she stopped.

He still didn't release her holding her close. He subconsciously smelled her hair, a combination of smoke, the sea, and what was that lilac? She could feel something growing against her hand. He could feel himself growing against her so he released and stepped back hoping she didn't feel it. He didn't want her to think of him as a pervert. She holstered the gun and left the cabin heading deeper into the gunboat.

"I like you kid." Dutch said with a chuckle. "Let's go up on deck and have a smoke."

Okajima nodded and stepped to follow him outside.

"Benny you're on." Dutch said behind him as they stepped into the setting sun.

"Got it." Benny called after them.

Up on deck Okajima and Dutch set down next to one another, Dutch lit two cigarettes passing one to Okajima. They both took long drags before either spoke.

"So what happens to me if they don't pay the ransom?" Okajima asked.

"Oh I don't know. We'll probably drop you off at one of the towns and let you find your own way back." Dutch replied. "What's your name?"

"Okajima, Okajima Rokura." Okajima replied.

Dutch finishing his smoke stood up and was about to head back but stopped when he noticed Okajima getting up.

"You might want to stay up here for awhile. Revy seems pretty pissed." Dutch suggested.

Okajima replied with a snort, "Yeah she doesn't seem to like how I handled her."

Dutch snorted and went back inside. He decided he should ask Okajima where he got those skills but he'll save that for another time. Okajima lay out on the deck watching the setting sun before allowing the boat to rock him to sleep.

Dutch picked up the satellite phone and dialed a number. "It's Lagoon."

Revy was laying in the cabin in the dark thinking to herself. _Why did I bring him with us? How did he get passed me not once but twice? Why didn't I say anything when I felt '__**him**__' against me?_ With that Revy's anger began to rise again. That pervert was going to answer about how he got passed her.

She jumped off the rack and headed into the cabin with cutlass in hand. She quickly surveyed the cabin finding only Dutch there and she could he Benny in his little world typing on his computer.

"Where is he?" She asked Dutch her anger seething.

"Up on deck." He replied nonchalantly not taking his eyes off the ocean before them.

She quickly ran up the steps about to demand he tell her how he got passed her when she saw him laying on his back with his shirt undone asleep. Instead of yelling she walked over to him with every intention of kicking the shit out him but she stopped as she noticed his body in the moonlight. He was fairly attractive, dressed every bit the businessman. From nice expensive loafers to his grey Armani slacks to his long sleeve white dress shir, hellt he even wore a tie. Then she looked at his exposed flesh. Noticing how the sweat glistened off his chiseled muscle figure. She looked down at his abs and immediately notices '_No wonder it hurt to kick him.'_ She could see the outline of where her boot had connected in a slight purple bruise. As she looked at him she felt a slight hunger for him then just brushed it off. Deciding not to wake him she ventured back down to her cabin muttering, "I need a drink."

Dutch just chuckled.

Okajima awoke to everyone getting off the boat. He must have been more tired than he thought cause he didn't even notice when they docked. He quickly got up and fixed his shirt and tie while watching the others.

"Come on were going to get a drink." Said Dutch.

"What?" asked Okajima slightly confused. "Aren't I a hostage? Why are we going drinking?"

"Fine stay here if you want, I'm thirsty." Benny yelled already halfway up the dock.

"Shit." Okajima grimaced as he jumped off the boat and ran to catch up.

At the bar he found a seat in between Dutch and Benny and began sipping on the beer Dutch put in front of him. He quickly surveyed the room for the second time since entering. Every table had at least one gun visible while he was sure everyone in the bar minus himself had at least one on him. He was surprised when Revy was walking the street with her weapons so exposed on the way to the bar but after looking at everyone else he could see how it wasn't as abnormal as he thought. There were men gambling everywhere and prostitutes hanging on the one who looked like they were winning.

"This place was built by the losers of Vietnam. They started letting anyone in and quickly it turned into this piece of shit." Dutch said.

"So what did you do in Tokyo?" Benny asked sipping his beer.

"I was a businessman working for Asahi Industries. I don't really enjoy it though. Your bosses treat you like shit and what's worse is you find yourself wanting to be just like them. So that you have that high salary and the cushy office while everyone cowers beneath you, fearful that you'll fire them." Okajima replied. "What about you? You're American right?"

"Yeah I'm from Miami. I got into a little hot water with the FBI and CIA so I had to find a new place to call home." Benny said.

"Don't forget that I had to save your ass or you would be in prison rotting away like an old man…Or you would be someone's bitch." Revy stated with a half grin.

Dutch got up to leave taking his beer with him. Okajimas' eyes followed him as he went to the back.

All of a sudden a triple shot of rum smacked into his beer sliding it further down the bar. He looked up to see Revy holding the same.

"Don't be drinking any of that piss. Be a man and drink a real drink." Revy said as tilted back the triple shot of rum and sucked it down in roughly 10 seconds. She slammed it down with a smile looking at Okajima. "Eh…Bet you can't do th-" she stopped as Okajima was standing losing his tie and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. He looked at her.

"Don't underestimate a Japanese businessman." As he downed the glass in half the time it took her. He slammed down the glass and looked at her with an 'I can do better than you' smirk.

The challenge had been set they both turned to the bartender demanding more drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. The last chapter didn't have too many changes. I am trying to make them subtle.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK LAGOON**

"So what's the word?" Dutch asks into the phone.

"_It appears the Asahi group has hired someone to destroy their disc before it reaches me. A group called Extra Order. They will probably be around shortly." _Balalaika says.

Dutch snorts, "Nothing is ever easy. Pickup at the same place?"

"_Yes. See you tomorrow Dutch." _Balalaika says as she hangs up the phone.

_**Boom **_"Damn it." Dutch says as he pulls his gun from his holster and heads back to the bar.

Okajima and Revy are standing next to the bar each with a drink at their lips. Next to them the bar is covered with empty glasses and bottles, a testament to their contest.

_Clink clink clink. _Okajima looks to the door to see three grenades bouncing towards them. Revy's eyes widen in shock when she feels Okajima grab her midsection and jump over the bar.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go o-," Revy shouts at Okajima only to be cut off when _**BOOM**_ sounds from the other side of the bar. Okajima holds her close protecting her body from the explosion and debris when he notice that the bar itself is bulletproof. He releases Revy from his hold. The bar erupts in a hail of gunfire as automatic weapons fire from outside into the bar killing everyone that the initial blast hadn't. Revy takes a quick look at Okajima then pulls out her twin cutlasses, readying herself to start shooting.

The gunfire stops as the assailants walk into the bar. "Anyone alive in here?" One of the men call. He notices a man groaning on the floor and he quickly pulls out his gun and shoots him. The groaning man stops moving. Dutch gets to the doorway back to the bar and shouts "Two hands" before he fires at several of the men.

Revy quickly jumps over the bar and begins firing, dispatching several of the men before leaping back behind the bar to reload. Okajima looks at her and sees the wicked smile on her face. He is almost shocked. Dutch fires again followed by Revy jumping over the bar again laughing and shooting.

"Rock!" Dutch shouts at Okajima. "Let's get out of here."

Okajima gets up and runs passed Dutch heading to the back door. He pushes the door open to find five armed men pointing their weapons at him. He reacts quickly going after the closest guy hitting him in the gut with his full strength. The guy flies back a few feet to the wall in the alley and slumps on the ground. He moves to the next opponent without hesitating grabbing his gun while using his palm to uppercut. The man's body immediately goes limp while he is in the air relinquishing the gun to Okajimas' control who turns it on the next opponent firing a single round through his brain. The next opponent begins to fire his machine gun at Okajima but he is too late as Okajima is now behind him with a gun pointed to his head using him as a human shield against his partner. Both remaining thugs look wide eyed at how fast he moved. Okajima sees the shock on the last guys face and he takes the gun away from the now whimpering man to fire two shots to the chest of the last opponent then he quickly snaps the neck of his shield before tossing the gun on the ground.

He has just tossed away the gun when Dutch and Revy come out still firing back into the bar. Dutch takes a quick look around seeing the five dead men on the ground then looks at Rock who just offers him a smirk and a shrug. Just then a car pulls into the alley with Benny driving and they all pile in. Benny stomps on the gas and the car peels out of the alleyway. Revy has a gun out the window firing into the street where the rest of the armed men begin firing at the fleeing car.

"Looks like this is going to be fun," one of the men state as he was the car disappear down the street.

Everyone jumps out of the car as they pull up to the dock and begin hurrying toward the gunboat. Rock pretends not to notice Dutch looking at him. Once onboard Dutch fires up the engine and they tear away from the dock. Benny is back at his computer while Revy is reloading her magazines. Rock is on deck smoking when he hears Dutch call "Rock, come in here for a minute." Rock lets out a deep sigh as he flicks his cigarette into the ocean. _Well might as well tell him something. Let's see…_

Rock walks into the cabin and looks at Dutch. "You called?"

"Revy leave us alone for a minute. I need to have a few words with our friend Rock." Dutch says to Revy who suddenly looks pissed she's about to be left out of the loop.

"What? I'm not going –"Dutch cuts her off. "Revy…leave and close the hatch behind you."

Revy grabs her guns and walks down into the hold grumbling to herself.

Once she is gone and the hatch is secured, Dutch tosses a beer to Rock and motions for him to sit down.

"So Rock, want to tell me what happened to those five guys in the alleyway?" Dutch asks already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, they were like that when I got there. Maybe you got some friends looking out for you." He replies with an expressionless look on his face. Dutch just takes another drink of his beer then stares at him.

"Well I have a different theory. Care to hear it?" Dutch says. Without waiting for an answer Dutch pulls out his pistol and continues, "I think you aren't exactly who you say you are. I think you took out all five of those guys in those few seconds between you exiting the bar and us. I think you have something you need to tell me, like where you were trained, why you were on that boat with the disc, and why you haven't tried to kill and of us."

"I like your theory, but I am a Japanese businessman." Rock takes another drink of his beer then looks at Dutch seeing his is still waiting for an answer. "Does any of that stuff really matter? I will be on my way home as soon as you are able to get in touch with my company then you won't have to worry anymore. As to why I haven't tried to kill any of you, I have no desire to kill anyone. Does that suffice to answer your questions?"

Dutch thinks for a minute then shrugs. "I guess you're right. As long as you don't attempt to hurt my crew I won't kill you. Benny is getting in touch with your company now." Dutch holsters his weapon.

"I would appreciate you don't tell the others about our little discussion. I prefer to stay low key and if they didn't notice anything yet then that's all the better." Rock says while drinking his beer. "Especially Revy."

"Oh? Got the hots for our little two hands?" Dutch chuckles. "I won't say anything to her but you shouldn't try it with her. She'll kill you for hitting on her. I've seen her do it."

Rock chuckles at that. "Thanks for the warning." As he gets up and heads back on deck.

Revy takes her ear off the hatch and walks back towards Benny. "Hey Benny," he looks up at her. "Find out what you can about Okajima Rokura."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK LAGOON**

Rock wakes up when he hears footfalls on the deck. He remains motionless until they stop then he opens his eyes to see Dutch standing next to him. It's still too early for the sun to start its climb into the sky but the first rays can be seen on the eastern horizon.

"We got your company on the phone if you want to talk to them." Dutch states, lighting a cigarette. "Go into the hold and find Benny."

Rock gets up and goes down into the hold. "Hey Rock." Benny says holding an earpiece out to him. Rock takes it.

"This is Okajima Rokura." He says into the mike.

"Okajima this is Kageyama. Are you being treated well?" Kageyama says.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry about the disc. I couldn't keep it from the pirates." He replies.

"Don't worry about it. It will be taken care of shortly. Just so you know Okajima, even though you failed you have been promoted to manager, but I was sorry to hear about your death. We will hold a funeral for you this afternoon and I've already told your parents good things about you." Kageyama states in an emotionless tone.

"Excuse me sir but I don't understand." Rock says trying to put shock into his voice. He knew this was coming, even if it was part of the plan, it still came off as rather heartless. He wondered if any of the men he had turned on felt the same as he did now.

"The orders for those who are after the disc are to either reacquire or destroy it. And since your captors aren't going to hand it over peacefully, well you get the jist of it." Kageyama says nonchalantly.

Rock just holds the earpiece in silence thinking about whether he should warn Dutch and the others or not.

"Well I hope you got to enjoy yourself. Goodbye." The earpiece clicks as the line goes dead. Rock hands it back to Benny who looks at him with a confused look.

"Be ready." Rock says as he walks back up on deck. Leaving Benny thoroughly confused wanting to ask just what he meant by that.

Dutch is still on deck when Rock returns. He hands Rock a cigarette and lighter. Rock lights it and lets out a heavy sigh.

"So how much are they paying and where are we supposed to drop you off?" Dutch asks looking out over the ocean.

Rock looks out to the east to see the rising sun. "Zero and wherever you want."

Dutch raises an eyebrow at that. "So they have left you for dead. Hmm…guess they don't take very good care of their employees. So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know but that group from last night will be coming after you. They either want to take the disc or destroy it." Rock replies, still looking at the sun.

Dutch just shakes his head. "Nothing's ever easy."

Revy still lay awake after reading all the printouts that Benny had given her on Okajima Rokura. He found almost nothing dating past 6 months ago. It was like he just appeared out of nowhere. No birth certificate, no address, no school history and no employment history, nothing from before the last six months. _Just who the hell is this guy?_

**Flashback**

"I can't find anything about him except that he has been an employee of the Asahi group and living in Tokyo for about six months." Benny states utterly confused.

"What do you mean? He can't have just appeared as a full grown man and gotten hired by one of Tokyo's top companies." Revy states matter of factly. "There has to be something."

"The only thing I can think of is that his past has been deleted or hidden. Maybe he is using a false name?" Revy scowls at him. "Alright I'll keep looking but I'm not making any promises. Why don't you just ask him? At gun point if you have to if you're so interested."

"Because he won't tell us dumbass. Dutch already asked him and he didn't get anything out of him." Revy states. It's easy to see she is starting to get angry.

"Well if Dutch doesn't have a problem with him why do you? He hasn't done anything to make us worry. You should just let it alone. We don't ask you about your past." Benny says and Revy gives him the 'do as I say or I am going to kill you look'. Benny turns back to his computer and begins the search anew.

**End flashback**

Revy decides to get up since she can't sleep and heads to the cabin to talk to Dutch. She hears Dutch and Rock talking on deck and can't resist the urge to listen to the end of their conversation.

Benny is looking at his computer screen still trying to find stuff out about Rock when he hears the radar beep. He casually looks over expecting a fishing boat but what he sees is not what he expects.

"Dutch, Grab the binos and look south by southeast! Quick!" Benny yells at the top of his lungs.

Revy comes running on deck as Rock and Dutch both look in the direction specified by Benny. She looks and sees the assault helicopter heading their way.

"Russian urban assault helo. It appears to be fully armed with a Gatling gun and rockets probably heat seekers too." Rock says to himself not realizing he spoke out loud. Revy just gawks at him.

_How does he know that? Who the hell is he? _Revy thinks to herself.

"Benny let's get moving, full speed. Revy you know what to do." Dutch says, acting as though he didn't hear Rock, not taking his eyes of the helo.

Revy immediately looks away from the surprising man and opens the weapons bin on the deck. She begins pulling anything out that maybe of use. Dutch heads back into the cabin.

"Rock, give Revy a hand," he says before disappearing from view. Rock just smirks when Revy tosses him an AK-47.

_Should I tell her that this gun is only going to remove some paint? I think I'll let her find out on her own._ Rock says to himself.

Revy pulls out an RPG and begins to take aim when rounds come flying at them from the helo. Rock drops the gun and leaps over at Revy covering her with his body. Dutch maneuvers the boat so they aren't an easy target.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asks Revy as she gets up then she looks and sees bullet holes right where she had been standing. She makes a mental note the grabs the RPG again and takes a shot.

The helo easily evades and continues firing. Dutch maneuvers out of the cove then the helo fires rockets in his path so he has to divert. Dutch tries again, with the same affect. Revy tries firing with an automatic rifle, it doesn't phase the helo. Dutch tries again to no avail. The only route left open takes them up a river that hasn't been mapped. The helo quits firing and follows them into the river mouth.

"Rock, Revy, get in here." Dutch yells. "Benny, find out where this damn river leads. Hack some satellites or something, and get Balalaika on the horn."

When Rock and Revy come inside Dutch is hanging up the phone. He doesn't look at all pleased.

"So what's the plan?"Revy asks.

"We can go until this river ends, abandon the boat, or try to run past his guns. Apparently he thinks he is some kind of cowboy and likes his opponents to face him." Dutch replies.

"Can't we just wait until he runs out of full?" Benny asks.

"No he'll come in and finish up off before then." Dutch says.

No one notices Rock heading back on deck while they are in their conversation. He goes to the weapons bin and finds exactly what he is looking for. A .50 caliber BMG. He smiles to himself as he pulls it out and checks the ammunition. He finds two armor piercing rounds and quickly loads them into the magazine then loads the gun. He looks for a good place to set up and realizes it is in the front using the top of the cabin as support. He moves over there quickly and takes aim.

"Uh Dutch? What is Rock doing?" Both Dutch and Revy look out the window and see Rocks lower body pressed firmly against the glass.

"I don't know. Revy, go check on him."

_**Bang **_

Rock gets the upper rotor in his sights but with the motion of the boat it is rather hard to keep it there. He braces his foot against the bin behind him to help control the recoil and closes his eyes. He breathes carefully, thankful that the boat doesn't rock too much and that the helo is flying straight, and opens his eyes. He is about on target as he is going to get. He lets his breath out slowly while steadily squeezing the trigger.

_**Bang **_

He sees the round ricochet off the helo mere inches below his target through the scope. He quickly reloads and adjusts his aim a little higher, fully aware that Revy is now standing at the hatch looking at him.

"You might want to cover your ears if you're going to stand there." He says to Revy, while not taking eye away from the scope. She just looks at him not even registering what he said. "Suit yourself," he says.

He takes careful aim again. As he breathes out he applies slow steady pressure to the trigger. He silently prays that this round will hit on target since it's his last shot. He puts the final pressure on the trigger.

_**Bang **_

Rock sees the round puncture through the hydraulic hose and watches the fluid spray out followed by smoke and the helo begin to fly erratically. He smiles to himself as he takes the rifle out of his shoulder and takes it back to the bin. He sees that Revy is no longer on deck and he turns to watch his handy work as the helo looks as though it is about fall out of the sky. He turns back to the cabin to see Dutch, Revy, and Benny all looking at the falling helo. Once it crashes into the sea they all turn to look at him. Rock gives them a shrug and heads into the cabin and grabs a cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK LAGOON**

"What the hell was that?" Revy demands once Rock comes back on deck with the lit cigarette hanging out his mouth.

Rock turns to Revy with a confused look. "What was what?"

Revy seethes at how he tries to play dumb and act like it's no big deal that he just shot down a helicopter. She pulls her gun and points it at him. She knows she has him at a disadvantage since she is twelve feet away and can get plenty of shots off before he gets to her. "We've got questions we want answered!"

"I don't, do you Benny?" Dutch says.

"Nope." Benny replies.

Revy's anger grows and yells at the other two not taking her eyes or her gun off of Rock. "What do you mean you don't have questions? Dutch you don't care that he knows more about military weapons than you do, when you were in the Rangers? What about you Benny? You're not even curious as to why we couldn't find a damn thing on him when you looked him up?"

"No." They both say in unison.

"Let's go back inside and let these two talk." Dutch says as he and Benny go back into the cabin.

"Okay you can three questions, but before you ask make sure you think through exactly what you want to know and make sure it really is pertinent." Rock says to Revy.

"Wh-" Rock cuts her off, "Just because you ask them doesn't mean I am going to answer them."

Revy thinks quietly while she puts away her gun. They stand there in silence for near five minutes while Revy thinks up how to word the question to get the most out of the answer.

"Could you have stopped us from taking the disc back on that freighter and if you could, why didn't you and why did you lets us take you hostage?" Revy finally asks.

"Hmm…That is actually three different questions but I will answer them as one. Yes I could've stopped you from taking the disc but it isn't in my job description. I was only a courier. Yes I could have killed you and Dutch quite easily because you weren't expecting it. I didn't kill you because I didn't feel any true threat to my life, I was almost positive Dutch would've prevented you from killing me since he didn't know if that was the package he was looking for and cause I didn't think you deserved to die, I don't like killing. I think everyone has a right to life unless you try to take mine. Finally the last part to your three part question, I thought it would be interesting to get to know you, Revy."

Revy thought about all he said while trying to think up another question. Rock walked over to her and handed her a cigarette.

"Why isn't there any information on you since the last six months?" Revy asks.

"That's simple. My past was never documented. Well it was but not by anything that Benny can hack into. I was a ghost. No family, no home, no record that I ever existed at all. It was so that if we ever failed we couldn't give up vital information that could hurt the organization." Rock casually replies.

"What do you mean by organization?" Revy asks.

Rock shakes his head, "You don't want to know ask another question."

Revy starts getting angry, "You said you'd answer three questions, now answer me damn it."

Rock looks at her with his most commanding glare, "No. I'm not telling my past occupation either." He says flatly. "Ask a different question."

Revy breathes heavily. "Fine! What did you mean but you wanted to get to know us and where did you get the training you have? You can be more that twenty four."

"Ah, another multipart question. No freebies this time. Pick one question." Rock says back to his casual self.

Revy growls at him, "What did you mean you wanted to get to know us?"

"I didn't say I wanted to get to know all of you, just you Revy. You remind me of someone I once knew, she was a remarkable woman." Rock flicks his cigarette over the side and says, "Well that's it for your three questions. I may give you a chance to ask more later, but that is all for now."

Rock heads back into the cabin leaving Revy to her thoughts. _The organization? What was his last occupation? Who do I remind him of? A past friend? A comrade? A lover?_

"Damn it! Now I have more questions!" Revy says as she sits on the deck.

Rock wakes up in the cabin after he passed out in the chair. He looks out the window and sees that it is nearly sundown. The sweat and smoke is getting to him, he wants to get clean.

"Hey Dutch, you got a shower on this boat?" Rock asks.

"We got a hose on deck that we used to rinse off, its salt water straight from the sea. No regular showers though. Benny should have some soap back there, maybe a towel too." Dutch replies without looking away from window.

Rock gets soap and a towel from Benny then heads back to the cabin. He spies Revy asleep on one of the racks in the hold. He continues up on deck and finds the hose. He quickly undresses and turns on the pump. It sputters then starts coming out in a steady trickle. He begins to wash himself careful to keep his back to the cabin.

Revy noticed when he looked in on her so she gets up and intends to follow him. She reaches the cabin and hears the pump start up. A slight smile creeps up on her face when she realizes he is rinsing himself off. She decides to try to sneak past Dutch who seems intent on watching the horizon.

"Let the man shower in piece." Dutch says still looking at the horizon.

"I'm just gonna take a quick peak, honest." Revy says trying to sound innocent.

Dutch just shakes his head while Revy pokes her head out the hatch and smiles since she likes what she sees.

He has his entire body lathered up and his eyes closed so he doesn't notice he is being watched. He takes his time making sure he gets every nook and cranny of his body before reaching and getting the hose to rinse off.

Revy is standing there watching as the water runs down his body as it washes the soap away. Since she can only see his surprising large back she examines his muscle definition, then his small waist and his butt. She notices a small blade tattooed on his right shoulder. No other tattoos on his body but the scars are all over. Some look like bullet wounds, while others look like stab wounds and some seem to have come from a whip while there are still at least a dozen she can't identify.

Without taking her eyes off of Rock she tells Dutch to bump the wheel to the left. He does and Rock takes a step back to balance himself exposing himself completely to Revy's view. She covers her mouth, as she watches the water cascading down his face, down to his muscular chest. She likes what she sees but she wants to see more and finds herself willing the water to come out faster so she can see everything he has to hide. The water slowly rinses off the soap on his abs and Revy finds herself getting excited and her breathing gets heavier about what she is about to see.

Rock uses the hose to rinse off his chest and abdomen then he stops rinse off his face once again to get rid of any soap so he can open his eyes. As soon as he does he sees Revy staring at him, almost hungrily. He immediately turns around but doesn't say anything, just chuckles inaudibly to himself after hearing the soft "damn" coming from Revy.

Revy notices that he sees her and he quickly turns around. She mutters a soft "damn" before she goes back into the cabin blushing bright red.

"So Revy, did you get that quick peak you wanted?" Dutch asks.

"Shut up!" Revy responds the goes back to the hold.

Benny looks up as she passes and he sees a slight pout on her pace. _What was that about? _He wonders to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After Rock finishes toweling off and putting on his pants, he steps in the cabin and snags another cigarette. "Where's Revy? " He asks Dutch.

"She went back into the hold. She didn't look too happy. Guess her little peep show got interrupted huh." Dutch replies.

"Yep, but if you knew she was gonna look, why didn't you stop her? I was in a very compromising position." Rock says in his casual manner.

"I figured you would've noticed as soon as she poked her head out." Dutch says while chuckling. "I think she liked what she saw though. I've never seen her blush before."

Rock laughs, "Well I hope she did. So mind if I ask what the plan is from here?"

"We make the drop first thing in the morning; collect our pay and head out. We'll drop you off back at Roanapur, you can find your way from there." Dutch says.

"Thanks Dutch. Well I am gonna crash up on deck again." Rock says.

"Yep" is Dutch's reply.

Rock lays out on the deck in just his pants, feeling the wind blow on his damp skin. He thinks about Revy and wishes he could catch her in such a compromising position.

Revy is laying on the cot staring up at the ceiling. _Why do I find this guy so attractive? Damn I almost got a glimpse, oh why did he have to take that moment to open his eyes? His body is surprisingly much better than I first thought._

She suddenly feels the hold is too warm and walks into the cabin. Benny just watches her pass still confused about earlier. When Revy gets to the cabin, she sees Rock stepping back out on to the deck, shirtless. She instantly wants to follow him but stops herself. _Damn it! What is wrong with me? It's not the first time I have seen a man like him. Got to get ahold of myself._

"Need something Revy?" Dutch's voice breaks out of her stupor.

"No just wanted to get out of the hold. It was getting stuffy, what with Benny's computer crap blowing out hot air." Revy replies as she sits in the chair Rock had occupied earlier. She can smell his sweat still in the chair. She closes her eyes.

Rock wakes to the feeling of the boat slowing as they enter the harbor. The sun is just rising over eastern horizon. He gets up and puts all his clothing, using his reflection in the window to fix his tie. Benny comes up on deck and hands him a cup of coffee.

"Welcome to Roanapura. The city immorality. Where everything is for sale and I do mean everything." Benny says.

Rock takes a drink of his coffee enjoying the warmth of it. _This city is the job huh? Looks like the shithole they said it was. Hopefully my supplies have been delivered. _Then says, "So this is where we make the drop huh."

"Yep this is home I guess you could call it." Benny replies not an ounce of fondness in his voice. "We'll be docked soon."

At the dock there are two cars waiting. Outside one of the cars stands a tall lady with a scar across half her face and two men with machine guns in suits. The passengers of the other car are still waiting within. The group gets off the boat and walk towards the waiting vehicles.

"Here you go Balakia." Dutch says as he hands the disc over.

She takes it and looks at Rock with a inquisitive eye. "So you got a new one. He looks to be quite a strapping young man." She walks towards the other car and Kageyama steps out.

Rock forces a look of shock on his face at seeing his boss, for paperwork anyway, who just tried to kill him step out of the vehicle and receive the disc.

"Hotel Moscow always holds up their end of a bargain. Now where is yours?" Balalakia says to Kageyama.

A man walks around the car and hands Balalakia a briefcase and she passes it off to one of her underlings. "A pleasure," he says as he is getting back into his car.

"Okajima. Are you coming?" He asks before his driver shuts the door.

Rock walks over to the car, but stops before he is close enough to get in. "Don't you remember, Okajima Rokura is dead." He says as he takes off his tie. "My name is Rock."

The driver closes the door and they quickly drive away. While he stands there Balalakia drives up beside him. "Well Rock, I will be watching you. I'm interested in seeing what will become of you."

He nods and she drives off. _So that is the head of Hotel Moscow. Well now I have met her and apparently this little crew is in her good graces._

Rock walks back toward the Lagoon Company stopping to light a cigarette.

"So what are you going to do now Rock?" Dutch asks.

"Don't know. Suppose I'll have to find work and a place to stay." He says smiling.

"Well I know of a courier group who could use a good sailor with some business sense. I could talk to the boss if you're interested. It's a little dangerous and they tend to rub elbows with the law." Revy says taking a glance at Rock.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Rock replies.

"Let's go get a drink while we talk." Dutch says.

_A Few Days Later_

Rock is crashed out in the chair at the Lagoon office when Revy walks over and attempts to kick him. He quickly react by rolling out of the chair and coming up underneath her raised leg. Close enough he can see the edge of her black panties under her cut off shorts. Revy looks down and turns a barely noticeable pink. "We got a job."

Rock gets up and follows her out to the waiting car. They speed off toward the boat.

"What kind of job do we got this time?" Revy asks Dutch.

"Just a quick pickup and delivery for Mr. Chen." He replies.

"Ah Dutch we should be taking more profitable jobs. No wonder we can't get Rock out of his white collar look." She looks at Rock, "Why aren't you wearing that shirt I bought for you at the market?"

"What you were serious about me wearing it? I thought that ugly shirt was supposed to be some kind of joke." Rock says.

"What are you saying I have no taste?" Revy says glaring at him.

"No I'm just saying it an ugly shirt."Rock says and Revy growls at him. Rock finds he likes the way her growl sounds.

Once underway on board the gunboat, Rock and Revy are sitting on deck smoking. "Revy what did you do before you came here?"

"The same thing I do now, just in a different place." She replies.

The gunboat suddenly speeds up causing both of them to nearly fall over. They quickly put their earpiece up and listen as Benny tells them what is going on.

"We got six boats coming up fast. They are either police or pirates, though I am leaning toward the later." Benny states.

Rock grabs the binos and looks at the incoming boats. "They are definitely not police. They are heavily armed with deck mounted machineguns and at least four people per boat."

"Lurka! Damn Chin betrayed us!" Dutch says.

Revy pulls out her grenade launcher and uzi then puts on her head phones. Rock decides to let her handle this unless she looks like she needs some help. He is interested in seeing how she does.

The first boats come up on either side of the gunboat and begin firing. Dutch slows down and the two boats blow each other apart. Revy then jumps to the next boat firing her uzi and putting holes in all the occupants. Then through a hail of bullets she jumps to the next firing her grenade launcher into the mounted gun hole before she begins firing on the remaining crew. She reloads her launcher then fires at another boat. As she is reloading the gunboat comes up to allow her to get on board. The final boat comes at them fast then realizes that Revy is standing there pointing the grenade launcher at them. They attempt to turn and run but gunpowder is faster than a boat and it soon explodes. Rock realizes she was smiling through the whole event.

_What an amazing woman. _Rock thinks with a leer on his face. _She may come in handy later…in more ways than one._

Revy puts away her toys and grabs a cigarette. Rock puts a smile on his face when looks at her as she sits down to smoke.

Dutch picks up the phone to inform Balalakia.

"We'll take care of it Dutch." She says as she hangs up.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK LAGOON**

"Good to see you Dutch. Sorry it took so long." She says

"It is quite alright. I don't imagine finding information on him was easy." Dutch replies.

"Actually it was surprisingly easy if you are not able to spot a fake. It seems as if your boy is a perfect angel. Graduated top honors at a prestigious university with a degree in business, grew up the perfect life with a loving mother and father, an only child, a rather remarkable high school career with honors in academics and physical feats as well as several testimonials from ex girlfriends stating how great he is. In truth it is all a fake, other than that it seems as if he doesn't exist. I did manage to find some very interesting things from a few of my contacts." She says lighting her cigarette.

Dutch leans back in his chair using his hands as a rest for his head. "Oh, anything that I might find interesting?"

"Much. Take a look at the file in front of you." She says motioning to the folder on her desk. "You might be surprised."

Dutch takes the folder and finds three pieces of paper with surveillance photos attached to each.

"Those are only three of the accounts that he can be tied to. It seems he has been around. Each place he turns up something big happens and there is never anything tied to him. He is an unknown, a preverbial ghost." She says after taking a long drag.

"Hmm… A prime minster in France, a politician in South Africa, and a terrorist organization based out of checnya. Seems like our boy does gets around. Wonder who pays the butchers tally." He says scanning the files.

"Yes it does, although it seems that these occurances occur randomly."

"Any idea why?" he asks.

"A few weeks ago, one of my contacts told me of a plan that was hatched by several governments to bring peace to our little paradise. He wasn't able to discern who these governments were or how they were going to go about it. I just tucked that information away since the government of Thailand has attempted to repeatedly thwart our plans. Remember the little group that claimed they were a mercenary group hired to bring us to our knees, that was one such attempt." She says.

Dutch chuckled at the memory, "That was a fuck up if I ever saw one. So you think Rock is an agent?"

"It's possible although not likely. He could just be like everyone else, looking for a new start but everything points to that. A fake history, his trip to the area, the betrayal of his superiors, and from you have told me of his abilities and his attitude, it does seem possible, but if so, why hasn't he started anything?"

"So you think he is just waiting?" he asks reading the files carefully.

"If he is who I hope he isn't, yes. There is also another possibility. About a year ago, a rather nasty organization that hired out specialized assasins had one of their agents disappear. They aren't sure what happened to him but he had been all over, had contacts everywhere and his fingers were in everything. What exactly I don't know but I am looking into it."

"Hmm… And what do you think would make their best agent decide to leave them?"

"Could be almost anything, but I don't think it was something simple. I had some of my people look into it and apparently he is suspected in at least a hundred other unsolved cases, including one where a woman was captured but was silenced in the interrogating room along with ten officers in the vicinity." She says reaching for her glass.

"You think he had a partner?"

"It does seem possible. If your partner was killed when there was a chance to save them, would you want to keep working from the same company?"

"It might be time to ask a few more questions about our friend."

"What have you learned about him in the last month?" she asks.

"Almost nothing, except that he is knowledgeable about weapons and vehicles, he is a master of hand to hand combat and he seems to have a little thing for Revy." Dutch finishes with a chuckle.

Balakia smiles at that. "And how does that seem to be working out?"

"Revy has a thing for him but neither seems intent on taking it further. She can't get over the fact that he won't tell her what she wants to know and that he continuously disarms her so she wants to kill him and he enjoys teasing her with information and himself. I have never seen her so interested in someone before. She watches him constantly." He says lighting a cigarette.

Balakia grins. "Are you going to share this information with the others?"

"No, Rock will tell us when he is ready."

"I would like to have a chat with him soon. I might have a use for his …talents."

Dutch places the folder back on the desk and stands to leave. "I will let him know. Thanks for looking into this."

"No problem Dutchy. Take care." She says as he walks out the door. She picks up the folder and hands it to one of her henchmen. "Burn it."

Rock rouses himself out of his bed and listens hard, trying to discern the different noises he hears. Everyone has to be asleep before he can make his move. Satisfied that everyone is in there bunk, he stealthily makes his way outside, stopping every so often to listen for signs of someone waking up. Finally outside, he turns down the nearby alley and begins his journey.

Eda grumbles as she receives her new orders. She is an operative who was disgraced by given this shitty position of intelligence gatherer. Being here five years and they finally give her an order other than report what she has seen and this order requires her to do almost nothing. It simply said to deliver a list of items to a building. She knows this address is a safe house set up by the good ol' US of A. It was set up as her residence for her mission but being there kept her out of the loop of goings on so she joined the church.

The list isn't too bad especially since everything in it just happens to be in the package that was delivered two days ago from her handler. She hates that man with every fiber of her being. He is disgusted piece of shit that smells, is over weight and constantly inquires about her newest romp. He never questions her on information just how she got it and how believable pillow talk really is.

Pushing the image of the fat fuck out of her head, she enters the safe house with all the gear in two large black duffel bags. Setting the bags down on the ground, she turns to lock the door before pulling out her pistol to check the place out. Everything is covered in dust, obviously no one has been here in a long while, there isn't even a single boot mark on the floor. Turning down the hall toward the bedroom, she sneaks as quietly as she can then stops dead as something cold and metal is placed against her temple. She slowly raises her hands above her head and allows the pistol to dangle off her trigger finger.

"Eda I presume?" a deep male voice asks from her side, the figure cloaked in darkness.

"U-umm…yeah. Who are you?" eda asks finally getting over the surprise.

"We're on the same side, that's all I can tell you. Did you bring my gear?"

"It's in the other room. Do you mind…"

The dark figure removes the cold steel from her skin and tosses it to the ground. Eda looks down and sees the pipe resting at her feet.

She turns to the dark figure with fury on her face but is surprised that he is no longer there. _I didn't even hear him move. Where is he?_ She goes back into the main room and watches the shadow go through the bags in complete silence.

"What is your opinion on the current state of things? Who are the major players and who is going to cause the most trouble? Who can be left and who needs to disappear?" the male asks still cloaked in darkness as he pulls out two black 1911 style pistols and checks them.

"I have already sent in my reports."

"Yes you did. But I want your opinion. You send up reports and they are seen by countless others before they are passed to me. I have a slight grasp on how things are run here but I don't want to do something if the information I was given just happens to be wrong. I acted on information given to me one time and the cost was much greater to the benefit."

Eda steadies herself to think for a moment. "The major players are hotel Moscow and the triads. They don't usually cause too much trouble just your run of the mill smuggling and sometimes total annihilation of rival gangs. They had a big bloody battle several years ago but they ended that with a draw. Rumors have even started that Chang and Scar face are lovers."

"Interesting…go on."

"The problem groups are the lower levels. The Columbians, the Italians, and a couple others. They are continuously fighting of turf and drug routes. Regular people are often drug into their conflicts and many die. Then there is also the gun runners and slavers."

Eda watched the man stiffen at the word slaver. "The gun runners are too much trouble because they usually just travel through the area or ship them from here. The slavers though…sometimes they bring in young girls from veitnam, laos, and Cambodia but sometimes they pick them up off the street here. The brothels here are all own and operated by these men."

The man sat quietly taking everything in for a few moments. "Ok who can be removed without causing a problem to the big players?"

"Probably the Columbians or the Italians. The triads and Hotel Moscow both have no care for them and probably would rejoice knowing that they are gone."

"What can you tell me about the Columbians? Where they are, their numbers, weapons, descriptions of their leaders, who would come to their aide, anything else you can think of."

Eda sighs and takes a seat in the darkness while conveying all her intel to the shadowed man.

Rock watches Revy as she unloads clip after clip into the paper targets at the end of the range. He sees many ways to improve her shooting but doesn't want to piss her off. In the last month, he has succeeded in making her angry more than he intended. He likes that. He can't help but be attracted to her. She is fiery and alive. He has seen her in various states of undress but doesn't push it. He wants her to come after him. It probably won't be too much longer. He often catches her lingering looks and satisfied stares when he changes or showers. She seemed rather excited when they went to the beach and he walked around in nothing but shorts. Of course, a lot of women on the beach were looking at him. She hasn't asked him anymore questions either, and he knows she has plenty. He doesn't want to tell her anything though since she might see him in a different light. Sure they both did things that neither of them are proud of but hers were a matter of survival, his were what he was trained to do. That thought brings him down from his good mood as his plans run through his head. Tonight he is supposed to meet with another informant by the name Katya, a Russian slave girl who was kidnapped and forced into the sex industry. The meeting is supposed to take place at the brothel she lives in. Having seen a picture of the girl, he can honestly say he is somewhat looking forward to their meeting.

Revy stops firing and reloads the clips. She looks at Rock who seems to be lost in his own little world and walks over to him.

"Here," she says holding her gun out to him. "We may need you on a job so I might as well show you how to use a gun."

Rock can't help but grin. "No thanks." He says smiling ear to ear. He can't help but find the situation hilarious. He is trained by the best in the world and probably more experience than she does.

Revy's anger peaks. _What is so funny?_ "What are you smiling about?"

Rock tries to control the smile, but it isn't happening. "I don't need to use guns."

"Oh, so you can't shoot?" she says with a satisfied smirk.

Rock scoffs, "I can't shoot? What about the whole helo thing? You couldn't make that shot."

Revy shrugs, "Beginners luck. You won't get that lucky again."

Rock smirks, "Ok, tell you what. Let's have a little contest."

"What kind of contest?" Revy asks liking the sound of it.

"Ten shots each. If I do better, then you have to do something I want. If you do better, I will do something you want." He pauses, waiting for a reaction. "How does that sound?"

Revy considers it, _I can get him to answer more questions. _"You're on."

Rock walks up to the firing line and Revy hands him a gun and a clip of ten rounds. "Take your time Revy, this isn't a race." He says as she stands next to him.

Revy smirks and loads her gun. Rock does the same and takes aim. They both stand there aiming the guns one handed and they smile as they begin to fire off their shots. After ten rounds, they set their respective weapons down and pull the targets forward. Revy checks hers first looking at how she has a tight grouping in the center of the head. She has one shot in the eight ring but everyone is a kill shot. She smiles as she looks to Rock who has a stupid smile on his face.

"Now let me see, what do I want?" Revy asks herself out loud.

"Hold your horses there two hands." Rock says as he hands her his target. "Read 'em and weep."

Revys' jaw hangs open as she counts ten shots in the ten ring. _I knew he was more than meets the eye. How did I lose to him!_

"So about my prize." Rock says with a shit eating grin on his face. Revy looks at him carefully then resigns to the fact that he beat her.

"What do you want? One thing though." She says trying to figure out what he is going to ask of her.

"Hmm…anything I want. Anything at all…how about…a kiss." He finally says. Revy gawks. "Unless you want to renig on the deal?"

"Fine," Revy says as she steps closer. She leans in intending to give him a light peck on the lips when he suddenly grabs her and holds her close deepening the kiss. Revy at first thinks about pulling back but finds herself enjoying the kiss. She slowly closes her eyes and returns it. After a moment, Rock breaks away. He thoroughly enjoyed it and wants to continue but he wants her to proposition him.

Revy quickly gathers herself, deciding to play it off as if it were just the prize for the bet. "Well you won this time, I won't lose again." She says before grabbing her guns and walking off.

Rock smirks. _Damn this is fun._

While Revy walks away a slight blush comes up on her cheeks. _I let him kiss me. What is worse is that I enjoyed it._


	8. Chapter 8

Back in his room, Rock sighs as he lies back on his bed. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock he inwardly groans. 4:30 in the morning. He didn't think he spent that long talking with Eda. He was surprised at her assessment of the situation and the amount of information she was able to impart that had been left out of the reports he had been given. It appears someone thought that the bare minimum of information was more than enough.

For the past three nights Eda has been filling him in on everything that is going on in Roanapur. Telling who the bosses are and there hang outs. He grimaces as she goes into personal details about some of their personal habits. He knows she had put herself through something awful to get this information so he intends to use it to its fullest.

In his mind, the plan is laid out. His targets are listed upon priority and potential back lash while designing contingencies for each. Tomorrow night is the first stage. It is quite simple; he ends one of the gangs, pointing an invisible finger onto another to cause dissent within the low level underbelly of the Roanapur beast. Then he just instigates the fights and takes out the stragglers until the big boys get involved then he frames each bringing the whole of the city unto itself.

He grins as his mind begins fantasizing how everything will unfold tomorrow night. He feels his endorphins releasing just from the thought of the oncoming slaughter, his excitement beginning to soar.

"Damn I really am fucked up aren't I?" he asks himself thinking about how his heart beats faster at the thought of killing.

He tries to calm himself and sleep. Two or three hours of shut eye would do him good enough for now but tonight he needs a full six hours if he wants to be at his best.

Sleep finally arrives, leaving a grinning killer stretched on the bed.

Rock wakes to someone yelling and pounding on his door, "Rock! Wake up you lazy motherfucker! Dutch says we got a job!"

Hurriedly dressing, rock inwardly groans hoping this job doesn't screw up his plans any. Putting it off one night isn't that bad but several would really suck especially since he is supposed to meet up with Katya at the triads brothel in three days.

Finally fully dressed, he growls as he yanks the door open to see a furious Revy glaring at him. "What the fuck took you so long? Busy playing with that little pecker of yours?" Revy bellows with her hands on her hips.

Returning her glare but nothing more, Rock steps around her and saunters toward the kitchen and the smell of Dutchs' extremely strong coffee. He has become rather addicted to the thick liquid that his 'boss' prepares in the morning.

"Ignoring me? What is your fucking problem?" Revy demands from behind him.

"I didn't sleep well and your glaring face isn't what I wanted to see this morning. I would prefer seeing your face in a happy, sleepy smile or maybe twisted in ecstasy while you squirm beneath me. But it isn't like that is going to happen so I guess I should just take what I can get." Rock says as he pours himself a cup of the thick steaming black liquid.

Revy is at a loss for words at what he said. She just stands there mouth gapping like a fish.

"So Dutch, Revy said we have a job?" Rock states looking toward his boss who just happens to be eyeing the still shocked Revy. Rock can see a hint of a grin on his face but his eyes are still unknown since he always has those glasses on. In fact Rock hasn't seen his eyes at all.

"Yep, you and Revy are supposed to pick up a delivery from the Church of Violence and deliver it to Gustav at the Cartel. Here is the list," Dutch says holding up a piece of paper. "The pay is 25,000."

"Umm…why are we delivering guns. Why can't they just go pick them up themselves?" Rock asks drinking his coffee thirstily.

Dutch shrugs, "Hell if I know. Probably because they are scared shitless of Sister Yolanda. That old bat is a terrifying person, she gives me the willies."

Rock quirks an eyebrow but says nothing. Downing the rest of his coffee, he takes the keys and list from Dutchs' outstretched hand and makes his way to the door. Stopping in the doorway he calls behind him, "You coming Revy? I don't know how to get to the church, wouldn't be good if I got lost now would it?"

Revy snaps out of her stupor and growls at him, a look of impending death upon her features. She quickly unholsters one of her pistols and rushes out after him, intent on giving him another asshole.

Unbeknownst to her, Rock was waiting just outside the door and as soon as she burst through her grabbed her and pulled her close. She fought against him but he ignored her and tightened his grip before placing a harsh kiss on her lips. Breaking away, he eyed her to see if he still had to fear for his life. Seeing that the anger was still there but was more like smoldering rather than boiling over, he let her free before heading toward the car. Revy following him silently looking at him curiously.

_What the fuck was that? All he had to do was kiss me and I'm not that angry anymore? Oh come on, it wasn't that good of a kiss! _

"Ahh…you must be this Rock character I have heard so much about," the older woman with an eyepatch states as she looks at the entering couple. Rock, stopping before the couch, bows slightly as a show of respect whereas Revy just vaults over the back and takes a seat, her feet up on the small coffee table.

"Well atleast you have some manners," Sister Yolanda says as she glares at Revy who ignores her.

"We here to pick up an order," Revy states loudly.

"Yes. Sister Yolanda I am Rock from the Lagoon company. We were sent to pick up an order that we are scheduled to deliver. If it is at all possible my associate and I would appreciate it being loaded into the back of the truck we have brought with us, when your people are available to do such, at your convience of course." Rock says as he takes a seat before Sister Yolanda.

The old woman smiles at him, "He is polite too. Miss Rebecca could learn a thing or two from you. I assume you brought a list?"

Rock digs in his pockets and turns over the handwritten inventory that Dutch had given to him. He chances a glance at his partner and nearly grins at her furious face focused on the old woman. Apparently that last comment struck a nerve.

Taking the parchment, Yolanda looks it over for a moment before calling out loudly, "EDA!" "Sister Eda will assist you. We have everything on the list ready for delivery. Do you require security to ensure the safe delivery of your supplies? If so that will be extra."

"We are a delivery company you old bat. Besides who do you have that could do better than me? Huh?" Revy demands.

"I don't know two hands, I could give you a run for your money," a woman dressed in a nuns clothing says stepping forward from a door to the back.

Rock tenses for a second as he recognizes the voice. Names could be coincidences but voices couldn't. Damn it how could he forget that her cover was working for the church of violence. He inwardly smiles as he puts on a small smile before looking up at Eda.

Again Rock stands and bows slightly toward the young woman that entered the conversation. Looking at her, he realizes that she is looking at him with an appraising eye. He forces himself to fidget slightly.

"My, my, Revy, he sure is a cute one. Have you broken him in yet?" Eda asks without taking her eyes off of him.

"You stupid bitch!" Revy shouts reaching for her cutlasses.

"Sister Yolanda, I am sorry for cutting this short but it would seem that under the circumstances we should take our merchandise and leave." Rock says softly for only Yolanda to hear.

Yolanda takes his soft speech as an attempt to keep his partner from blowing up at him and nothing more. Not knowing that he was attempting to keep Eda from hearing him.

"I think you may be right young man. Sister Eda, please have their items loaded immediately. You and Miss Rebecca can have your little tiff some other time when people aren't waiting on you."

Eda takes another quick look at Rock before taking the list and heading off. As she is leaving she calls behind her, "Revy hurry up, there are others who would like to have a crack at someone that cute."

Rock sighs as Revy begins shouting a new. _This is going to be a long day if she has anything to do with it isn't it?_

Back inside the truck, Rock takes a glance at Revy seeing her still in silent contemplation just like she was on the way over to the church of violence this morning after he kissed her. Trying to drive, look at her, and attempt to discern what she is thinking is taking up a lot of his multitasking skills.

"So you want to tell me what is on your mind or are we going to sit here in silence?" Rock asks nonchalantly. "You know I could get out and let you finish the delivery if that kiss this morning is bothering you so much."

"Shut up. It's not like it was that good anyway," Revy growls back.

"So if that isn't what you are thinking about, then what?" Rock asks focusing his attention back on the road.

Revy is silent for a moment before asking, "Why? Why did you say that this morning and then why did you kiss me?"

"Well I told you the truth, and I felt like kissing you. I enjoyed it yesterday and wanted to do it again. I had hoped you liked it but if you didn't…I won't do it again."

Revy almost shouted at him, _Yes kiss me again over and over again! _ But instead she simply grunted.

After another few moments of silence Revy broke it with a simple "turn here" while pointing down a dirt road.

Rock grinned internally about how well everything had worked out. This is the same place that he will be running through tomorrow night and here he is getting actual on site recon of the area without anyone realizing that they just allowed there killer into their midst. Sure Eda had given him precise details and even some hand drawn maps of the main structure and outlying buildings but seeing for yourself is so much better.

As he headed up the dirt drive, his eyes scanned in every direction. He counted guards while noting in his mind places that could barely be seen during the day and would have complete concealment at night. The probable places for security snipers and the size of their little barracks. Eda had told him that each held ten men and there were three. None of them were ever full and the man structure housed over forty people including the bosses, guards and the slave girls Gustav kept for entertainment.

Watching the guards, he could tell that none that he could see had been trained by a professional. They were probably all just poor people who were given a gun and told that they now work for the cartel and were shipped over to roanapur to be fodder in the event a fight broke out. The question was, were is the professionally trained meat. Probably a head bodyguard or security advisor. Hell these guys weren't even training, just walking their post or sitting in the shade.

"Stop here," Revy said breaking him out of his observations. Following her orders, he stopped and got out of the truck, Revy at his side. A big burly man strolled towards them. Rock knew instantly that this is Gustav, the cartels second in command. The man is exactly how Eda described him. In a word, disgusting. He begins to feel sorry for Eda having to degrade herself to offer herself to this …thing in order to gather the information they needed.

"Revy…it is good to see you again. Are you here to take me up on my offer? I have a place just for you," the pig said leering at her.

Revy growled and reached for her cutlass. Before it was halfway drawn, Rock cut in.

"Excuse me, we are from the Lagoon company. We are delivering an order made by a Gustav."

The man slowly takes his eyes off of Revy and tries to stare rock down. "Who the hell are you? I have never seen you before."

"My name is Rock and I am a recent addition to the Lagoon staff. I have been working for them for just over a month now. Now that you know who I am, may I please speak with Gustav? I need to deliver his merchandise and pickup our payment so I can return to work." Rock states as politely as possible, while trying to keep up his façade.

Revy relaxes and wonders how Rock can show no fear in front of her and her boys but has a timid response to an unarmed pig like Gustav.

Gustav gestures over his shoulder and a man hurries up with a large envelope. "I am Gustav and this is your payment. 20,000 US." He says holding it out for Rock.

Rock sighs, "Where is the rest? The deal was for 25,000 and you know it since you made the call yourself this morning. Either you pay us the full amount or we take this load right back where we picked it up and sell it back, keeping the refund for ourselves to cover the cost of the head ache you are causing with your idiotic attempt to dominate this negotiation. Furthermore, do I need to remind you who it is I have here with me, I don't think I do since you seem to know her on a personal level but I do believe that she will kill you and not feel bad about. Even over a measly 5,000."

Gustav turns red with anger and begins to reach for his own piece but stops as Revy now has both of her pistols out and pointed at Gustav.

"Fine," the pig breathes and pulls out a smaller envelope.

"It best all be there or I will be back," rock replies heading back to the truck. He waits for the cartels men to finish unloading the truck before he starts it up and turns to leave. Casting a last glance at Gustav, he smirks. _I will be seeing you tomorrow night._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Rock sits in the darkness outside the Cartels compound. The day had been an easy one where the whole crew had just gone to the yellow flag to drink. Luckily he managed to get away with only drinking a single shot stating that he was going to drive them all back tonight. With that announcement everyone succeeded in getting very drunk. Revy most of all, she required him to carry her back up to her room. She moaned constantly as he carried her, bringing rather pleasant thoughts to his mind. He ignored them easily when he just thought about what he was going to do tonight.

After everyone was out for the night, he made his way to the safe house, very happy to discover that Eda had indeed provided the support he instructed her to. Outside in the alley adjoining the building, he found the car he asked for. Gathering his gear, two silenced 9mm pistols, his body armor, a half dozen throwing knives and his favorite hunting knife, he set out for his target.

He drove most of the way without the lights on and parked a good two miles from the compound in the shadows off the road before he made the rest of the trip on foot. It was a nice night for this, calm without much of a breeze and overcast, preventing the moon from lighting up the area, which was even better because he would easily see the men since they obviously didn't know anything about light discipline and the NVGs showed his targets like a beacon. He easily counted seven guards by their cigarettes glowing when they took a puff and another six that were huddling near a few lights talking.

Eda had told him that at night there are usually no more than twenty guards on duty unless they are alerted about something. Rock made his way silently around the compound and quickly counted nineteen guards on duty plus whatever was in their makeshift guard shack. Judging by the delay in rotations, they didn't have any form of communication between them except voices. He waited in the dark for their appointed shift change which according to Eda was exactly at midnight. It was now 11:59 and sure enough he could see men stumbling out of the barracks and slowly making their way towards the posts.

He waited in silence as he counted the men heading back toward the buildings and turned his gaze on the guard tower. He grinned as two men left it after two entered. This was just too easy.

Moving from shadow to shadow, he made his way toward the guard post one by one. Those with a single guard suffered a quick slice to the throat while those with more went down sporting a new 9mm hole in their grapes. After counting all nineteen, he made his way over to the guard shack.

Opening the door slightly, he could see one man playing a card game by himself while another was sleeping in the corner. He almost felt bad for them…well maybe not but he felt that a group of boy scouts could have taken out this lot with their pocket knives and bows and arrows. Two quick silent shots put those two down for good.

Still staying to the shadows, he finally turned to the main house. He could hear music playing and shouts from inside. Someone was having a party.

_I hope they are enjoying it, since it will be their last one._ Rock said to himself as a hungry grin appears on his face before he enters the main building from the side door.

* * *

Revy yawned as she got up. The urge to pee was too much to ignore and she lazily got out of bed. She realized that she was still fully dressed and then turned to the alarm clock by the bed. She growled as the infernal device told her it was three o'clock in the morning.

She made her way toward the bathroom, putting her weight against the wall since she was still very drunk and walking on her own just seemed to be a disaster waiting to happen. As she passed Rocks door, she took a peek inside but couldn't see him. Slightly perplexed but not really caring she continued on her way, making it as far as the half bath on the other side of Rocks room.

Finishing with her business, she again leaned against the wall and slowly made her way back toward her room. This time though, when she got to Rocks room, the door was shut all the way. Confused she turned the knob, not bothering to knock.

As the door opened, she stared. There was Rock standing in only a pair of boxers, climbing into bed. She looked at him lustily while watching his muscles move in the soft light entering from the windows.

Rock heard the door open as was immensely glad that he had decided to change and shower at the safe house. Explaining his bloody clothes and the smell of the gun powder would be hard enough but trying to explain it to Revy would be like handing the executioner the axe.

He turned toward her and grinned at the expression on her face. "Is there something I can do for you Revy?" Rock asked making his voice as tired sounding as possible, as if he just woke up moments ago.

"What are you doing?" Revy asked.

"Going back to sleep. What are you doing? Come to take me up on my offer?" He asked with obvious hope in his voice.

Revy growled again and headed back to her room. Part of her wanted to join him but she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't allow herself to become attached to such a little bitch.

Rock sighed heavily as she left. Only the smell of the alcohol from her breath would have told you she was even there. Hopefully she is still drunk enough that she won't remember tonight. That maybe too much to hope for but he could always come up with an excuse later. He closed his eyes and smiled widely as the night had gone better than he had hoped. The whole operation had been carried out in complete silence with 58 dead. He left the cartels little henchmen a little message that he hoped they were smart enough to get.

* * *

Rock woke around his normal time of seven oclock and headed down to the office where as always Dutch and Benny were sitting drinking coffee. Rock meander towards the coffee maker and poured a glass before turning to Dutch.

"So whats on the agenda today boss?" Rock asked cheerfully.

"Nothing as of yet. I will probably go out-" the rest was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Rock moved toward it and answered.

"Lagoon Company, this is Rock," he said in a happy tone. This one not faked, it is amazing what a night of blood could do for your stress levels.

"_Hello Rock, is Dutch around."_

"Yes he is Miss Balakia. If you would hold for just a moment," Rock said putting his hand over the receiver.

"Dutch, it's Miss Balakia for you."

Dutch got up from his seat and grabbed the phone.

Rock tuned out their conversation, imaging what the reactions of the henchmen were upon seeing the carnage that remained of their home. Again he hoped they understood the message, if not things would become a little more testy but he could work with it.

He came out of his thoughts when Dutch hung up the phone. "She got a job for us?"

Dutch was thinking hard for a moment before he shook his head, "Wake up Revy. There is something we need to talk about."

Rock looked at him curiously before doing as he was instructed. Walking up to Revy's door, he loosened up his muscles quickly in case he needed to run or dodge. Opening the door silently, he grinned at what he saw.

Of course Revy's room was a complete catastrophe with cigarette butts, beer cans, and clothes thrown about everywhere but that isn't what caught his eye. It was the peaceful look on the she warriors face. A slight smile graced her hardened features. His grin grew as his eyes flowed down her body, her very _naked_ body.

He made his way inside and slowly pulled the sheet back, exposing all of her to him. His hormones began working overtime as he could smell her scent and the light glistening between her legs, her bare sex before him. Thoughts ran through his head, different ways of waking her up, very pleasurable ways, ideas of waking her up with an orgasm or just leaning down taking a taste. He shook those ideas away, taking one last long look at her bare, sexy body before pulling the sheet back over her and sitting on the bed next to her. He pulled out two cigarettes from the pack in his pocket and lit two of them before reaching for her.

A few quick shakes and she began to rouse. Before she could say anything, he offered her a smoke, which she took. "Dutch has something he needs to tell us. He told me to wake you up and since you looked pretty tired last night, I thought waking you up nicely would be better than pounding on the door. So get up and dressed while I make some breakfast. Whatever it is that Dutch wants to tell us, it must be important since Balakia called to tell him personally."

Rock got up and was out the door before Revy had a chance to say anything. She sighed and made to get ready, grimacing as she discovered that she had somehow slept naked and obviously had had a rather nice dream. The insides of her legs being sticky and the itch telling her that she didn't do anything last night, which was part of the reason she had let herself get out of control, hoping that Rock would try something with her being out of her proper frame of mind that way if he sucked she could honestly say she didn't remember.

Thinking about it now, she doesn't remember any of last night except being carried to the car by Rock. She grimaced again knowing that they didn't do anything since she had caught him in the shower and if his tool had been inside her, she would definitely be feeling it this morning. Grumbling she got up and dressed.

With the whole crew downstairs and Rock passing out plate of eggs and rice, Dutch spoke. "Apparently somebody took out the Cartel during the night."

"Well there are always more of the Cartel, one isn't going to make a difference," Benny said before going back to his food.

"No, took out all the cartel bigwigs and most of their muscle. The death toll is near 60 with Gustav being mutilated, his limbs were removed strapped down, his throat slit and his balls were cut off and tacked to his forehead . The three underbosses where killed execution style and even the whores were killed." Dutch replied.

"So it was a hit. Who did it?" Revy asked only slightly curious.

"They don't know. Only the bodies of the cartel men were found, no one else. Not even any casings. The only thing that points to anybody is the fact that Gustav was executed. Apparently negotiations between the cartel and the Italians weren't going to well and he was killed in their favorite manor. So right now everything is pointing at the Italians who claim they had nothing to do with it. Balakia said to be careful who we accept jobs from for awhile."

"So you think the Italians took out the cartel? Is it possible that they were framed; I mean if they killed them off in a turf war that would be one thing but to do it now when they have had peace for awhile…" Rock suggested, fading off as he looked at Dutchs' shaking head.

Dutch sighed, "It doesn't matter if there is proof that they were set up or not. Everything points to the Italians so naturally that is the word on the street. The groups are going to be wary of them for awhile and we may have some issues coming up from back in Columbia. I doubt the cartel is going to look the other way when one of their outposts and bosses have been removed."

"So what are we going to do Dutch?" Benny asked hoping his boss has an answer.

Revy stood up and grinned, "We are going to stay put and if those mother fuckers try anything against us, we are going to put them down hard."

"Yeah, what she said," Dutch concedes.

Rock had to fight hard to keep the grin off his face. In his mind though, he was grinning evilly, entirely satisfied. Everything was falling into place, now he just needed to prepare for stage 2. He almost grimaces when he remembers he is supposed to meet with Katya tonight. Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

Eda sat in the chair at the safe house. The operative told her to be here around nine and it was already nine thirty. Part of her was angry at his being late but she understood that sometimes you just have to wait. Luckily sister Yolanda didn't seem to care what she did as long as it didn't interfere with her work for the church or causing trouble for them. Other than that she could do whatever she wanted, she just had to change out of her nuns clothing if she was going to do anything that would reflect badly upon them.

Again she looked around the room, noticing that the place had absolutely no signs of life inside. The operator code named nἅve had removed all the lights and covered the windows in dark curtains. She assumed it was to keep his identity secret but it could also be to keep knowledge of this place or the fact that someone came here out of the mainstream. This was technically Edas place and she came here once in a blue moon, usually when she was too drunk to make it back to the church and didn't feel like going home with anyone.

She jerked slightly as she felt a presence behind her. After calming her racing heart and breathing, she slowly turned to see the shadowed figure.

"You're late," she said softly with a slight hint of agitation.

The man grunted before walking around to face her, "It happens. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes although I found a better way to speak with Katya," Eda responds trying to focus her eyes better in the dark. She hadn't seen his face yet and it is irking her to no end.

"Please do tell," he responded in the same cold hard voice he always used with her.

"Well it seems that our little friend is now allowed out onto the streets to search for customers. You could just pick her up and bring her back to your place," Eda suggested, giving up on her attempt to identify him.

"I have a better idea. How about you go pick her up and bring her back here. I am sure you won't be too uncomfortable bringing a lovely lady into your house for a quick romp."

Eda growled slightly but his words finally registered. He couldn't take her where he was staying due to having to keep it secret and this is just a house that Eda uses so he couldn't bring her back here without raising suspicions. "I suppose I could, it has been a long while since I had a good orgasm. She might provide me with what I need. What are you going to do?"

"Watching you of course," he replied with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"What?" Eda demanded standing from the chair, hackles on the rise.

A soft chuckle permeated the air, "Watching to make sure you aren't followed. Although I wouldn't be against watching two gorgeous young ladies such as yourselves in the throes of passion, it has been awhile for me so I wouldn't be able to be a casual observer. I will be around here when you two are finished so I can speak with her."

Eda blushes slightly. She is used to men making comments about her looks but coming from him was different, his usually hard tone had taken on a lusty note and that intrigued her. "When do you want me to go get her?"

The room was silent for a moment. "You can go now. Bring her straight here and try to keep from being tailed. I assume this isn't your first time picking up a hooker? Be confident and ignore anyone else. Look at her if she is the only one you want but make sure to take a glance at all of them before you go for her. It will look like your shopping for the right one. Ask her how much it costs for the whole night and agree to whatever she says."

"And what if she isn't there at the time?"

The man sighs, "Then I will have to go visit her myself at the brothel. That makes things difficult but it was figured into the plan. In either case the meeting will take place tonight."

Eda gets up and heads for the door but stops short. "Can I see your face?"

"Maybe one day, but why would you want to, you have already seen me before and said that I was cute. Now get a move on," the man replies.

Eda looked back at the shadowed figure before shaking her head and leaving. The whole drive to the brothel she was trying to figure out who she had told was cute. Unfortunately she knew it was a lost cause since she called a lot of men cute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chang sat in the middle of the comfortable couch looking across the small table to the wonderfully deadly woman on the other side. He won't admit it but he looks forward to these meetings. They usually discuss important happenings that would affect their businesses then argue about differences in managing then the fun would start. It had been almost two weeks since their last meeting, but he had a feeling that this one wasn't going to end where he hoped. Something big had happened that could prove to cause some serious difficulties.

"What are your thoughts?" Balakia asks pulling the cigar from her lips.

"Well, it could be a good thing. The cartel is always underfoot and boasting about their superiority. Frankly I am glad they are gone. On the other hand this could cause a lot of serious problems. The most immediate being that one of the smaller groups decides to fill the gap, of course the others won't stand for that and the streets would be bloody once again. The Italians have started to mass their numbers in the event they are targeted. Some see it as they are guilty of the hit and are preparing to take out someone else while others just see them as preparing to protect themselves from the after effects. They in advertently gained a lot of clout thanks to this, even if they didn't do it. Another thing is that the cartels, who have no doubt heard about this, will probably send someone to set up shop to keep their foothold here." Chang replies looking her body over.

"We won't have to worry about the cartels for awhile. Apparently sometime this morning the Americans attacked their stronghold in their war against drugs. They didn't last long. I have not doubts that their upper guys managed to escape, but the death toll was huge so we may not see anything or it may be another group from outside to move in."

Chang thinks for a moment, "Do you think the Italians were involved?"

"Not a chance. They are too cowardly and only start a fight that they are sure they can win. No this was done by a professional. The question is who hired him and why." Balakia replies taking another drag off her cigar. "There is the possibility that this was staged by the government. There are rumors about a joint operation between several countries attempting to stop our business ventures."

Changs eyebrows raise slightly, "Oh? I assume you have your suspicions."

"I do but I want to see how this plays out. It very well could work to our advantage. Without the scum running around, life would be much easier and much more profitable."

"Hmm, I can imagine. You will inform me if this little idea of yours is coming to fruition right? After all, you wouldn't want your primary ally and rival to be left in the dark."

Balakia grins, "Don't worry chang baby, I will tell you what you need to know."

Chang sighs, "You always have to make it hard don't you. Very well I will have people look into and see what I can find. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"If what I think is going on, be prepared. If he weakens your forces too much, you know what I have to do," Balakia says with a hint of amusement.

"Be sure to heed your own warning," Chang growls before standing. He turns to leave when Balakias voice calls him back.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? The night is young."

Chang grins before loosening his tie and turning back to face her.

* * *

Eda is driving around the red light district outside the brothel that Katya works at. She had been looking for the last forty-five minutes and hadn't seen the girl so she can only assume her intel was wrong or the girl is busy entertaining a customer. She sighs as she turns back down the road to the safe house.

She begins to wonder how the operative is going to get into the brothel and realizes there is only one way. He will have to walk through the front door and approach the girl, then take her to her room for a romp. She grins thinking about how he will have to be in the light in order for them to see her and there are a lot of street lights between here and there. Now she will discover what he looks like.

Pulling into the alley beside the safe house, she turns off the car and makes her way to the door. As she reaches for the handle the door opens and a rather hard looking man stands before her. She quickly draws her pistol and just as quickly releases it as the man reached out and grabbed two pressure points on her arm she didn't know she had. Her arm went numb as soon as he touched her causing her to drop her pistol to the ground.

"You shouldn't do that," the man says in a deep voice with the smell of cigarettes on his breath. "I might actually hurt you next time." He had a slightly accented English.

She eyes the man carefully as he turns into the house and turns on a light.

"Who are you?" she asks picking up her pistol preparing to turn on the man.

"I'm glad the disguise gets your approval," he replies in the same cold voice the operative uses.

Eda is shocked. The operative is wearing a tan hat over his long hair, reflective aviator glass, his entire wardrobe is black with a long sleeve shirt, fatigue trousers and combat boots. Looking back at his face, she sees a man with a few days growth on his face and a long scar on his right cheek that disappears under the glasses, presumably passing over his eye. There was no way she would have thought that the operative looked like this. "Why are you disguised? Surely it isn't just so I can look at you."

"Did you bring the girl?" he asks turning towards her.

Eda shakes her head, "I didn't see her. She must have been inside or entertaining another _guest._"

"That is why. I will have to go see her myself and what better way than to look like the normal dregs that pass through the place." The man says back in his deep accented voice.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what is the mission?" she asks curiously.

"You're right you shouldn't ask because I can't answer. Now you may go do whatever it is you do. I suggest though that you get some sleep as I will be bringing the girl by shortly, things will be heating up soon if they haven't already started."

"How-" Eda begins to ask but is cut off.

"I planned it that way. Now I have to leave so feel free to go about your business. I will meet you here tomorrow night around midnight, unless you would like to stay tonight and participate," the operative says as he leaves out the back door.

* * *

The clerk looks at the mercenary before him and fights his revulsion at the sight. Mercenaries and Americans are by far the worst on the girls. They sometimes ask for the strangest things and he can't bear the sight of them. He sometimes feels sorry for the girls since they take anyone as long as they have money and mercenaries have lots of that. Like right now he feels a slight bit of regret for allowing this…thing to buy time with the bosses' most popular girl.

"You said Katya right?" he asks in broken English.

"Yes, an acquaintance said she is the best you have," the deep voiced rather intimidating man replies holding up a stack of bills. "I would like her for the entire night and most of tomorrow."

The clerks' eyes widen at the amount. It is easily twice what a night with the girl would normally cost. That gets him thinking. "You don't plan on doing anything…strange do you? If you want someone to beat up, then Katya is not one for you. What about-"

"I don't plan on doing anything like that. I am just passing through and I need the relaxation only a professional can provide. I assume you understand my predicament."

"Do you wish to stay here?" the clerk asks eyeing the money carefully, knowing he didn't have to ask that question.

"No, I have arranged accommodations," the man replies.

Nodding the clerk takes the money and heads towards the stairs. Going up two floors he turns down the hall and makes his way to the last room on the end. He pushes the door open and gestures for the man to enter.

"Get up Katya. He has paid for all night and tomorrow. You will be accompanying him." He says then cringes as the man begins to grin and gestures for her to follow him.

The clerk shakes his head and heads back down stairs.

* * *

Katya sighs internally but keeps on a seductive smile as she holds her clothes for tomorrow. She has been so busy tonight and she doesn't think she will meet with the man who is supposed to help her get out of here and now she has to spend the night with another man so she won't even be around to see him if he comes by. Thoughts of betrayal and sorrow fill her slightly but she suppresses them. Looking outside the window, she realizes that she is heading to one of the better neighborhoods. Nowhere is safe in Roanapur but this area is safer than others. It is controlled by the Russians so the petty gangs don't usually cause any trouble.

Turning back to the man who is driving, she feels her body begin to warm. He isn't that bad to look at and just exudes sexuality as if he himself is a professional. She begins to wonder why he had to pick up a hooker. He could have easily gotten a regular girl for the night. Compared to most of her regulars, he is a ten where they are barely a one or two. She begins to fear that he may have those violent tastes that most of the mercenaries have.

She is slightly surprised when the turn into an alley beside a small rundown house. She expected a romp in a hotel room or maybe at one of the gangs hideouts. As the car stops and the lights turn off, the man exits and waits for her to follow. Once inside the house with the door closed, the man pulls her roughly towards him and begins running his hands all over her body, pushing her clothes off at the same time while his lips cover hers.

Picking her up bridal style, he carries her to one of the rooms and tosses her on the bed before he kisses her hard on the mouth and begins to run his hands over her firm breasts. The way his hands caress her skin and the ability of his tongue in her mouth actually get her wet, much to her surprise.

She stops a gasp from leaving her mouth as she realizes that she is getting turned on and tries to turn to look at the man but he holds her in place putting kisses on her neck before traveling lower. Her mind protests that she shouldn't be feeling anything but her body is reacting of its own accord. His lips latch on to one of her nipples and she gasps as pleasure begins to radiate from her body. Wrapping her hands in his hair, she pulls him closer, holding him to her breast. One of his hands is massaging her other tit as he lower body begins to grind against hers.

Katya moans as he assaults her senses, her juices are flowing heavily now and her desire is growing. She has only been a whore for about a year but the older girls told her that every once in a while she will find a man that it just seems right. Just his touch will bring her to want him. He will focus on her pleasure more than his and that she should just enjoy it and not try to rush it since he may not be around for long. She inwardly hopes that this is that man. Most of her patrons are quick, caring nothing about how she feels and only about getting themselves off. Sometimes one would get her to climax but it is rather rare.

She is torn from her thoughts as the man begins to kiss down her stomach. Part of her is excited but another is scared. Ideas begin to run through her head; whether or not she is clean enough, though she did bathe before he arrived, then if he is going to enjoy her taste, most of the men that go down on her say she tastes wonderful but that could be just the lust talking since none have stayed down there long.

As his tongue reaches where her legs join her body, her body begins to shiver in anticipation thinking about how skilled his tongue was when it was in her mouth. She nearly growls as he ignores her sopping core and proceeds to kiss and lick her inner thigh, moving around her sex, passing just millimeters from her aching pussy. She realizes that he is teasing her and her fluids start pouring out.

After what seems like eternity of the pleasurable torture, she nearly screams as his tongue brushes harshly against her. Never has she been this close to climax before without having been penetrated. The simmering in her lower abdomen begins to boil as little shots of pleasure reverberate throughout her body. She squeezes her eyes shut as she feels a finger enter her, pressing at the right spot. Suddenly her vision goes white.

Her scream brings a grin to Rocks' face as he continues his ministrations to prolong her orgasm. The woman begins to convulse and he keeps himself attached. When she finally shows sighs of calming, he removes himself from her and kisses her deeply with her reciprocating. Looking into her glazed over eyes, he knows she is ready and puts his mouth next to her ear and covers her mouth with his cum soaked hand. "Do you have any listening devices or cameras in your clothing or on you? Rub your body against mine once for yes, twice for no, and three times if you're not sure."

She stills in shock and stares into his eyes. Fear inserts itself within her and she responds quickly by rubbing against him twice. "Are you absolutely positive?"

She rubs against him once.

Rock releases her and sits back, looking her over carefully in the thin light, her shuddering breaths and sweat glistening off her body inform him he did a good job. Looking between her still spread legs, he grins as he likes what he sees and his tool is standing at attention. He leans forward and again leans down to her ear, "I apologize that it took so long. I am nἅve."

It takes a lot of focus for her to stop her gasp as she realizes that her savior is finally here. Her eyes damped at the prospect of getting out of here and she latches onto him, pulling him tightly against her.

Rock holds her on the bed, and in a soft voice tells her, "Relax, its alright."

Once she is calm, he takes her shoulders in his hands and pushes her away, looking straight into her eyes and says in a cold voice that sends shivers down her spine, "You know what the deal is. Provide me with as much information as you can and when this job is over with, you will be sent anywhere you want with enough money to live a great life. But…"

"If I lie, withhold information, or betray you, I will die like the rest," Katya finishes for him, remembering the previous operatives' words.

Rock grins again, "Smart girl." He gets up and heads towards the closet and removes something that is hanging and tosses it to her.

Katya slowly takes the robe. She wants to continue what they were doing so badly but she knows that the information comes first so she regrettably pulls the robe on but doesn't tie it, sneaking a peak at him and smiles softly as he is still staring at her breasts. Then she notices something. He was wearing a disguise. His hair is now shorter and the fake scar dangles from his chin. Without his glasses she can see that he is Asian, probably Japanese. Looking him over fully her smile grows as she sees his tented pants and the wet spot on his groin.

"Stay here," he tells her in that same cold voice and he leaves the room for a moment then returns with a bottle blonde. She recognizes the woman instantly as the nun from the church of violence. She has seen her a few times when the boss takes her with him on business deals to entertain his guests.

* * *

Eda wakes and is quickly on alert as she hears the front door open. Easing off the bed silently, she pulls her pistol from its hiding place under her pillow and stalks towards the open door, putting her back against the wall and peering out. In the dim room, she watches as the operative begins to roughly kiss the informant and removes her clothing. She isn't surprised that he is taking advantage of the situation since Katya is quite attractive.

When he picks her up and begins heading her way, she relaxes and watches as he turns his back and enters the room beside hers. Returning to her bed she feels a slight stab of jealousy but ignores it. It doesn't take long before she begins to hear soft moans and gasps coming from the girl inside the other room. Feeling herself getting turned on, Eda covers her head with her pillow in an attempt to soften the noise.

It works momentarily but the woman's moans grow in strength and volume. Her body begins to gather warmth and a familiar itch decides to make itself known. She can't help but rub her legs together and she feels the dampness of her panties. She is surprised since she has been in the same room with people having sex and not get turned on whereas now she is just listening. It must be because of who is in the other room. Not the girl but the one who is giving her that pleasure; the perfect killer who decimated the entire cartel alone without a single wound. A man so shrouded in deceit that not even her handler knows who he is, his name, or where he is from.

She doesn't resist when her hand makes it way towards her sex. She knows she finds strong terrifying men immensely attractive and admits that since she met him she has pleasured herself while thinking of him. Currently her mind is imagining that it is his fingers probing her folds and his thumb rubbing her clit vigorously. Her excitement grows along with the moans and soft screams of the woman in the next room. She feels her climax coming as tendrils of pleasure reach out at all her senses.

She moans loudly as Katya screams in ecstasy, bringing her to her own climax. Slowly her mind returns as the fog caused by her orgasm recedes and she sighs heavily, removing her fingers from her soaked pussy and straightening out on the bed. She closes her eyes as a soft content smile graces her features.

"I hope it was good," a husky voice says from the doorway.

Eda opens her eyes quickly and stares at him in open shock. "Rock?" she asks thoroughly confused.

Rock tenses, _How did she guess? What made her guess?_ Reaching up to his face, he realizes that his disguise has come apart.

"Fuck!" he growls out as he quickly draws his pistol.


End file.
